Brooklyn Returns
by BrownieMelody
Summary: Hannah, fresh out of the circus, returns to New York to find work. But what she finds is what she thought she lost long ago.
1. Can I Have a Job?

Stunner  
  
"New York City!" the conductor cried. Hannah heard the train pistons begin to slow. She grabbed up her bags and left her compartment. When the train stopped she jumped out. Good 'ol New York! Her home. Hannah took a deep breath and started to walk down the streets.  
  
"The first show hall or spot of entertainment I see, I'll go to." she thought to herself. Hannah walked down the street, scanning the buildings as she went along, looking for a place to try to work.  
  
"Bailey Books, General Store, Newsie Lodging House, Tibby's Restaurant, don't they have fun around heah?" She kept walking, her icy blue eyes moving from building to building-searching. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Irving Hall," she read from the sign. "Home of the Swedish Meadowlark- Medda Larson. This sounds promising."  
  
She walked in the doors. There wasn't a show going on since it was midday, so she walked back to the stage.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?"  
  
"Why hello?" a pretty lady asked. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Hannah Colin, and I'm looking for a job. You must be Ms. Larson."  
  
"Nah, none of that!" Medda said. "Call me Medda. Now, about a job, I don't know..."  
  
"Please, ma'am, I really need a job. I'll do anything, but what I'd really like to do is..." Hannah started, but Medda cut her off.  
  
"I don't think this is a place for a young girl like you. We don't have any need for a little helper such as yourself. What we look for here is entertaining talent, I am sorry." Medda started to turn around.  
  
"Wait, just...just watch and tell me if I can find any job in this town with what I can do." Hannah begged.  
  
Medda, pitying Hannah, consented.  
  
Hannah put down her bags and pulled off her skirt revealing a pair of pants. Then she took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves. Then she untucked her shirt, except for in the back, and kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. By this time Medda was getting a little impatient. Finally, Hannah tied back her dirty blonde hair with a piece of string and asked, "ready?"  
  
"Only if you are," Medda replied.  
  
"Ok"  
  
With that Hannah took a deep breath and started running across the stage. Then she skipped (to prep herself) and flung herself into a backhand spring. Then she went strait into a back tuck, landing feet firmly planted on the stage floor. Medda had seen a circus act before, and this girl had some talent.  
  
"Bravo," Medda called. "But I'm afraid that any street performer could do that."  
  
"Oh, but that's not all I can do! I can sing, tap dance, do ballet, tight rope walk, tumble, balancing acts..." Hannah started.  
  
"But like I said, any street performer..."  
  
"But not any street performer was in the circus ma'am," Hannah politely cut off. Medda noticed that this girl was extremely outgoing and not afraid of anything it seemed. "I was in the circus for 9 years, that's where I learned all of this. But I want a better life than a circus act."  
  
"Oh, well, what circus were you in, maybe I saw you," Medda teased.  
  
"Um, well, have you ever heard of Barnum and Bailey traveling circus act?" She asked. 


	2. A Challenge too Tempting

Whoa, Medda thought...hold on a second. "My dear, did you say, Barnum and BAILEY?"  
  
"Yes 'm. I did," Hannah replied.  
  
''Yes, I'm afraid I have heard of Barnum and Bailey, actually, Mr. Bailey was quite fond of me a few years back...but I won't get into that." Medda said. "I guess we could use some fresh talent around here. Do you sing?"  
  
"Only a little, I mostly tumble and dance." Hannah replied.  
  
"Well, ok then, your hired. You start next week." Medda said. She was glad she got this girl; because she had some talent she hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Wow, just like that? Ok then, um, Medda?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes dear," Medda replied.  
  
"Um, do you know if a place where I could stay the night?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Medda looked at the girl. She felt extremely sorry for her. Obviously she was an orphan, either that or a runaway. The circus for 9 years......"Well, there is no where that I know of, but you can stay in the extra room in my home. Just for a few nights anyway..."  
  
"Oh thank you Medda!!!" Hannah exclaimed. She ran over and hugged Medda. Even though she just met her, she knew she would really like Medda. ~~~~~~~~ The next morning Hannah rose with the sun. She was used to getting up early to work. She quickly got dressed, cleaned up her room, and put everything in her suitcase and put her suitcase underneath the bed...to make sure Medda didn't think she was messy. Then she made her bed and climbed out of the window on to the fire escape. She looked out on the city of New York and smiled. She took a slow, deep breath-filling her lungs with the sweet, yet polluted, morning air.  
  
"Well, I'd better go out and look for another place to stay. Medda doesn't want me to live with her long." \  
  
With that she grabbed onto the fire escape and swung around it. Then she flipped around it and landed on the ground.  
  
"AND SHE STICKS IT!!!" she announces-mocking a sports announcer at ballgames. She then walked down to the street. She was looking around when she accidentally ran into a boy-no a guy. He was selling newspapers and when Hannah ran into him he dropped them all.  
  
"Oh my gosh-I'm so sorry," Hannah exclaimed as she quickly bent down to scrabble to get the lost papes. "I didn't see you."  
  
"It'se ok," said the guy. He was pretty tall with brown hair and smiling eyes.  
  
"Hey Cowboy!" a short skinny guy around the same age said. "Are you comin or what?" The boy had ice blue eyes like Hannah's own, and that dirty, very dirty blonde hair that she herself had too.  
  
"I'm really really sorry!'' Hannah said again.  
  
"I told ya-it's ok." the boy smiled. He ran off to catch up with the blue- eyed boy.  
  
She kept on walking. Hours later, she still wasn't successful. She doubled back and soon came upon on a large crowd. Eager to find out what was going on, she casually walked by.  
  
"I bet I could sell twice as you," the blue eyed boy smugly said to the tall one she'd seen before.  
  
"Oh yeah? I betcha ya couldn't sell as much as that goil over dere," he said as Hannah walked by.  
  
"Hey, it's dat goil from earlier di mornin ain't it?" blue eyes said again.  
  
"Yeah it is," the tall one replied. "Hey, come ova heah!" he motioned to Hannah to 'come ova heah' "Have ya eva selled any papes before ma'am?"  
  
"Nope," hannah smiled. "But I bet I could make more money that either of you 'sellin papes'." Hannah LOVED to challenge people especially egotistical boys.  
  
"Excuse me," a short black haired Italian boy said. "I don't believe you know who you're challengin."  
  
"I think I do." She replied smuggly. She put on her native New York accent. "Tommora-me vs. you two put tagether. Who evea makes da most money sellin' papes wins..."  
  
"all da money we 3 make," the blue eyed boy said. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" she replied. They shook hands.  
  
"k, go to the distribution center tomara morning at 5:30. By where you ran inta me, unless that's too early for ya?."  
  
"I'll be dere," Hannah said.  
  
"By da way," the tall boy said. "What's your name?''  
  
Hannah turned around and smiled as she said, "Youse can call me Stunner!" ________________________ 


	3. Not actually selling persay

Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! It's that time again-Shoutouts!!  
  
Sapphy- I can always count on you to review!! Don't worry, she  
actually doesn't "sell more per se " than our boys.he he he, you'll  
have to read to find out what my yakking means!!  
  
PButtercup- I hope you'll like it too!!  
  
Authors Note!!  
I am trying not to make it TOO Mary-Sue, but it's hard!! I do have a  
new story that is NOT Mary Sue AT ALL!!! It's in the making though,  
and it's much more serious than my stories now.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Hannah woke early the next morning. When she rubbed her eyes, she remembered the bet she'd made the day before. Quickly she jumped out of bed to get herself ready. She knew that there was no possible way that she could beat those newsies by actually sellin papes. She'd have to resort to what she did best-perform. Well, maybe not perform for money, but with the use of acting and a little bit of beauty, there was no way they could beat her. She had been forced to use her looks to an advantage in the circus- for lots of slimeballs lurked around every corner. She would appear helpless and easy to beat-but in reality strong enough to lift three times her own weight. Strength came with the business.  
  
She quickly dressed in a clean skirt and blouse. Then she proceeded to wash her face and hands. After she had dried her face, she reached into her bag and took out a small jar containing a red powder. She daintily applied a minute amount on to each cheek and rubbed it in to look like a natural flush. She was rather pale in the mornings, and by the time her face got it's color back, the powder will have worn off. She then grabbed a brush out of her bag and brushed her hair to make it smooth. This took awhile because in the mornings her hair was a little frizzy. After she fixed her hair and tied back part of it with a blue ribbon, she looked in the mirror and pronounced herself ready. Hannah then grabbed her hat and fastened it to her head. She hated hats, but it made her appear more lady like and more believable. She climbed out the window and started down the fire escape.  
  
A few minutes later she arrived at the square where the guy Cowboy and her met. She saw a few boys milling about, but not a lot. Just then a big group of boys came walking down the alley. Leading them she saw Ego (her new name for the blue-eyed boy) and Cowboy.  
  
"Ready boys?" Hannah asked as the crowd approached her. Most girls would be timid amongst so many people, but not Hannah. She got a rush being in front of so many people.  
  
"Shoa," Ego said. The black haired Italian boy brought over a stack of newspapers.  
  
"One for you, one for you, and one for you," he said smiling at Hannah. Hannah made herself blush.  
  
"Ok," jack said. "The one who sells da most papes wins all da money we make taday. Lets go!"  
  
They started. Immediately Ego walked off towards Brooklyn where he was evidently from. Cowboy took off towards the main street, but Hannah had other plans. She wandered around until she found what she was looking for. It was called the NEW YORK STOCK EXCHANGE. There were a bunch of rich looking fellows in sharp suits milling about the area. She new she'd found her place. Hannah took off her hat and began to sell.  
  
"Extra, extra" she called sweetly. "Fire on ship injures passengers!"  
  
Three young men in their 20's or 30's walk up to her and buy a paper each. They tip their hats to her and walk on.  
  
"Thank you sirs" she called after them. The men chuckled. She continued on this way for the first hour. She knew to win however she needed a bigger attraction. She was walking towards an alley when a rough looking man grabbed her. At first she was frightened and prepared to retaliate, but stopped herself and had an idea. She pretended to struggle while her papers were being knocked out of her hand and onto the wet ground. Hannah yelled and called out for help while restraining the man from hurting her. Then five wealthy men come to her rescue by pulling the vagrant off of her.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" The first chap asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Hannah started up a good, fake cry. "I'm fine," she sobbed pretending to try to stifle the tears and wipe her eyes. She tried to stand up but collapsed when she tried to stand on her right leg. It was "hurt".  
  
"Ma'am you are in no condition to be walking home." Another one of the men said. "I insist you allow us to take you home."  
  
"No, no I'll be fine...i...I just need to sit down." She spoke quietly. The three men (two had left) eased her over to a bench inside the alley.  
  
"Thank you, I don't mean to cause any trouble...," she started. Then she started to cry again.  
  
"There, there my dear" the third of the 3 men soothed. "there's no need for such a sweet thing as yourself to cry. Nothing is really hurt, except for those newspapers you were selling." he chuckled.  
  
"What?!" she cried. "Where are my papers?" She looked over to the puddle with a fake look of fright as she saw the remaining papes lying disheveled in the water.  
  
"No" she moaned putting her head in her hands. "No."  
  
"Come on now miss they were just papers, nothing to get upset about. They were worth, what?, a few dollars?" The first man said.  
  
"Yes your correct sir, but, but that was all the money I had," Hannah blubbered. She was now really getting started. "My poor mother is home with my newborn baby sister. She is so weak from childbirth that the doctor is sure she'll die. That's at least what he said yesterday when he left..."  
  
"Why did he leave?" The second man asked.  
  
"We couldn't pay for him any longer. We ran out of money..." she faltered.  
  
"And you bought those papers with the last few dollars you had." The first man said.  
  
"Yes, and now if you'd be so kind, I have to beg your pardon and leave to tend to my mother." Hannah said wiping her tears from her eyes, pretending to try desperately to regain composure.  
  
"I wouldn't think of letting such a poor little lamb be taken advantage of!" the third man said. "I fear as though some of the fault is mine. If I weren't so slow in coming to your aid, maybe some of your papers would have been saved. Here is 50 cents my dear for the papers that I lost for you." The man pulled out a wallet full of money and took out two quarters.  
  
"I share this gentlemen's view and also contribute 50 cents to your cause." The first man said mimicking the previous.  
  
"And I," said the second, doing the same. Then two of the men tipped their hats and excused themselves. It was about noon and Hannah was getting hungry, so she limped of in the direction of Medda's hoping to find a restaurant on the way. Her leg really was starting to hurt. She thought she must have jammed it when she was fake limping. But when she started to walk, the remaining gentleman stopped her and said, "I can't let you walk home in your condition. Please allow me to drive you to your home," he offered. Hannah considered. What would it look like if she rode up to the restaurant by Medda's in a carriage... "Why thank you sir. I would much appreciate it." _____________ "She must be done by now," Jack said as he paced back and forth around the square. "It's nearly noon."  
  
Just then the carriage pulled up and Hannah stepped out. She turned around and thanked the gentleman graciously and waved goodbye. The newsies just stared and wondered what she was doing.  
  
"I'm done,'' said Hannah. "How much ya guys make?"  
  
"Dollar, sold all of me papes," Ego said proudly. Hannah just smiled. "Beat dat Jack."  
  
"I'm afraid I beat you wid a dollar and two cents. A lady gave me extra." Jack boasted.  
  
"Wad you get sweet face?'' asked Ego playfully. "How many of your papes didja sell?"  
  
"Well...I made a dollar and eighty three cents but..." she started.  
  
''What?!" Jack and Ego cried together.  
  
"I said I made a dollar and..."  
  
"We hoid w'at youse said, wese just...surprised, dats all," Ego said.  
  
"Well, hears your money like we promised," Jack said forking over his days pay.  
  
Hannah looked at the money in his hand and thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I can't take your money." she said. "Ya see, I didn't really 'sell' all dose papes persay..."  
  
"Whadya mean?" Ego said intensely.  
  
"Oh I'm hungry! What about you guys?" she said quickly walking towards Tibby's.  
  
"No," jack insisted as he stepped in front of Hannah. "Stunner, is that what you told us to call ya? Well we wanna know what you mean...before we eat."  
  
"Ok, well," Hannah said as she sat down on a nearby bench. "When youse guys were boasting about which one of ya could sell more papes dan de odar, and when you got me inta it, I couldn't help myself. I love a good challenge and I love beating guys...well...guys like you."  
  
"Whadya mean?" Ego asked offended.  
  
"Well maybe your not always dat way," Hannah explained. "But from da first impression, you two seemed like a couple of lousy, rude, conceited and dumb hot-shots. Nothin personal dat is."  
  
"It's ok," Jack said.  
  
"Well I knew I couldn't beat you two at actually selling papes, so I improvised. Yeah I sold for a while, dats where da 33 cents came from."  
  
"What about da oddar dollar and fifty cents, huh?" Ego questioned.  
  
"Well..." she started and then Hannah explained the entire story. From the man grabbing her to the carriage ride back. A few minutes later she finished and looked at the guys for response. What she got she never expected.  
  
"Youse mean you went ta da New York Stock Exchange, and jipped three high- rollers a dollar fifty?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Wit out bustin der heads?" Ego continued.  
  
"Yeah...but I feel lousy," Hannah replied.  
  
"Don't," Ego said.  
  
"I tink we need ta talk," Jack said thoughtfully. "Stunner, ya eva consider bein a newsie..." ______________________ 


	4. Typical Mary Sue Plot Twist

Shout Outs!!!! *Wohoo!!*  
  
Fox- Yes, you must read more. Read on.read on..  
*swings watch infront of fox*  
You are getting sleepy  
  
Mush-hey, stop that!!  
  
Snoddy-yeah, leave the poor girl alone  
*rats!*  
  
Sapphy-It's ok if you write like that-that's why I love reading your stories!!! I'm working on a non-Mary Sue story right now where the girl is very.troubled  
  
Skittery: YOU COULD SAY DAT AGAIN  
  
*throws Skitt in cupboard with Harry Potter*  
  
HP-hello mate! Fancy a spot 'o tea?  
  
Skitt-HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll- I think Race was lurking around my kitchen last time I checked. *sneaks up behind Race with a net*  
  
Here Racey Racey Racey.  
  
Race: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!  
  
Cry baby.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!! *runs off gleefully and returns to her Race safari*  
  
It was evening and Stunner was sitting in the living room playing cards with Blink, Jack, Race, and Brownie.  
  
"I call," said Race confidently.  
  
Stunner looked at her own hand-a two, four, ten, five, and seven. She hadn't had worse luck in ages.  
  
"I fold."  
  
She put down her cards and walked over to the one and only open chair in the place. She sat down and looked out the window. It was raining. Raining like that summer night so long ago... "Stop it," she whispered to herself. "That's over, you've got to move on."  
  
"Oh great," Ego said loudly looking out the window, "now I gotta go back in da rain!"  
  
"What for?" Stunner asked.  
  
"Spot is from Brooklyn," Boots explained.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Brooklyn eh? Rough place Brooklyn..." Boots continued shaking his head.  
  
Stunner got up an ran outside while multiple newsies were yelling "See ya Spot" and "take care Conlon!"  
  
"Conlon, there's no other name like it. And who else would name their kid Spot..." she thought as she ran into the rain after him.  
  
"Spot, Spot wait!" she cried after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot stopped and turned around in time to she Stunner run up to him clothes soaking wet, hair flying out of control, and panting hard.  
  
"What da heck is goin on?" Spot asked. "Where's da fire?"  
  
Stunner just stared at him, eyeing him slyly. He didn't like the look she was giving him. She looked as if she knew something he didn't, and Spot didn't like knowing that he didn't know something.  
  
"Spot Conlon," she sighed and shook her head. "My, my, my how you've changed. dough a coise youse dont remember me. What's it been, 9 years since ya last saw me? I knew you'd be in Brooklyn dough, ma always said you'd end up in Brooklyn..."  
  
"What are you pullin heah?" Spot asked a, little spooked. "Youse actin as dough your me mudda or somthin..."  
  
"somthin, like maybe, oh lets say...a sister?" Stunner smiled shrewly and threw her arms around Spot. "Spot!! Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph! I tought youse were dead for sure!"  
  
"Hannah? Hannah!!" For all creation...I gotta get you inside!" Spot said as he dragged Stunner back to the lodging house.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was just about to walk out side and see what the commotion was when Spot and Stunner came busting through the doors: Stunner crying and hanging on Spot, Spot hugging Stunner.  
  
"What in da name of Teddy Roosevelt is dis?" Jack exclaimed as Spot sat Stunner down on a nearby chair. He sat down next to her cradling her softly. He then realized where he was and toughened up in a flash.  
  
"uh, Jacky boy, Stunner here, well, she's me sista, Hannah," he explained awkwardly.  
  
"small world," Race muttered.  
  
"Yeah, uh, well," Hannah started, having the same issues as Spot, "well we haven't seen each oddar in 9 years, since I was 6..."  
  
"and I was 8. Our muddar, well she died and I ran away."  
  
"then my fadder died a few weeks later, and, well, I ran away, er, and, uh, and-joined da circus!"  
  
"Funny Hannah," Spot said smugly. "Really, where ya been deese years, cause I was lookin for ya!"  
  
"Um," Hannah was very uncomfortable, "well, um, i told ya, da circus!"  
  
The newsies laughed.  
  
"Da circus?" Jack said, "whaddya take us for, apes?"  
  
Spot elbowed him and then said to Hannah, "How am I supposed to believe that you were in the circus for all dese 9 years?"  
  
"Well," said Hannah thoughtfully, standing up, "I can do this!"  
  
She checked behind her, then did a back flip, right there in the lodging house living room. The newsies just starred at her. Hannah sat back down, more uncomfortable than before. Brownie cleared her throat and said to Melody "Well I'm tired, what about you?''  
  
"Oh yeah!" Melody gave a loud fake yawn. "Hannah, why don't you come upstairs with us? We'll show you da place you can sleep and get you some dry clothes."  
  
"Wait a second..." Spot started but before he could get any farther, Hannah jumped up and followed Melody and Brownie up the stairs to the bunkroom. The guys heard laughter about half-way up the stairs.  
  
"Jeese, dose goils are crazy!'' Race said in amazement.  
  
"Your tellin me..." replied Spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What else can you do!?" cried Brownie as soon as she and Melody dragged Hannah into the bunk room and plopped themselves on a bed.  
  
"Yeah!" Melody agreed. "Jesus Christ! You shoulda seen dere faces!" Melody imitated the confused and befuddled looks of the newsies. Hannah laughed.  
  
"well...I can do lots of stuff," Hannah shrugged. Hannah was really proud of her talents, but she didn't want to seem bigheaded to her newfound friends.  
  
"Like?" Brownie encouraged. Hannah sighed.  
  
"Here," Hannah sat down on the floor and spread her legs out into the middle splits. "See?"  
  
"Whoa," Brownie and Melody said in awe. It's not like they'd never seen it done before. Melody herself could actually do her right split, but the fact was that Hannah just made it look so, so...easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," said Brownie as Hannah was doing a handstand. She'd been holding it for about a minute now and she didn't show any signs of losing balance. It had been about 20 minutes since the girls had rushed upstairs and Hannah had shown Brownie and Melody a lot of her tricks. Handstands, back- walkovers, backhand-springs, splits, scorpions, bow and arrows, round- offs...you name it, and she did it.  
  
"I also dance," said Hannah as she came down from her handstand.  
  
"Dance?" Melody said looking pleased. "That's perfect! Do you sing? We could all three do and act together at Medda's!"  
  
"Yeah..."Brownie started, but just then a thundering noise started that announced the arrival of a few dozen boys up the stairs. Moments later Jack called, "I hope everyone's decent because we're coming in now!" He opened the door and the newsies rushed in.  
  
"Have ya eva wondered Cowboy," Melody asked, "what would happen if one day we WEREN'T decent?"  
  
"It would be such a terrible experience. I don't know if I would eva recova!" Jack dramatically said as he grabbed his heart. He thought for a moment. "Actually I wouldn't mind it!"  
  
"Jack!" Brownie said as she hit him on the shoulder. Jack walked off towards his bunk.  
  
"OH!" Brownie remembered, "as we were saying before we were RUDLY INTERRUPTED!!" she called.  
  
"Yeah yeah pipe down!" Jack called back.  
  
"Well," Hannah said. "It's funny you should mention Medda's. Well, I don't sing, not very much or very well actually, but I do work for Medda."  
  
Some of the boys stopped when they heard this and turned to the girls. Spot who was sitting on a nearby bunk came over. Race too.  
  
"Youse woiks wid Medda?" Race asked eagerly. Hannah smiled at Race and replied "Well, not yet, I'm startin' on Monday mornin'. She's also lettin' me stay...OH SHIT!" she cried mid sentence.  
  
The remaining newsies who weren't listening in before sure were now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inquired Spot immediately. "Whats a matta?"  
  
"Nothin, oh shit! Damn it!" She hit her head furiously. "I gotta go. Be right back!"  
  
And with that Hannah started out the door.  
  
"No, no, no," Spot said. "Youse just sit your ass down and tell us whats going on!"  
  
"Ok ok!" Hannah replied. "No need to get touchy! I was staying with Medda, and she's goin ta be worried dat its real late and i aint back yet!" she explained. "See! Nothin ta get all protective on me for! I'll be right back!"  
  
"no," Spot said. "It's too late, you can tell her in da morning."  
  
"Spot!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," Jack interrupted. "How's about I just send one of my boys dere ta tell her?''  
  
"I'll do it Jack!" Snoddy volunteered.  
  
"Me too," added Bumlets.  
  
"ok," Jack said. "Youse two go tell Medda dat Hannah stayin wid us tonight."  
  
But before he could finish, the two newsboys were already out the door. Hannah went at sat back down on the bed.  
  
"ya know," She said to Spot. "You dont need ta worry about me all da time."  
  
Spot just gave her a look and replied, " your me sista, whats I supposed ta do?" __________________________________________  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwww isn't that SWEET!!  
  
Spot: no-I don't do sweet  
  
But you're so GOOD at it. *Pinches Spot's cheek* awww whad a cute  
widdle Spottykins!  
  
Spot: you touch me again, and you die  
  
Meowza!! Jeese Spot, fine! Be that way! *storms off*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW SO SPOT CAN BE A CUTE OLDER BROTHER SOME MORE!!  
  
Spot-no DON'T!!  
  
Ignore him!!!! 


End file.
